Pouch-like, re-sealable dispenser-containers are known in the prior art. It is also known to dispense towelettes and similar sheet materials from stacks contained in dispenser-containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,080, issued Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a plurality of re-sealable dispenser-container embodiments adapted for the storage and dispensing of towelettes and the like. The towelettes may, if desired, be wetted with water, toilet water, medicinal liquids, and the like. One or more flaps are associated with the container to open or reseal same, as desired.
Among the embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,082 are several which disclose a partition in the interior to divide the interior of the container into two spaces. It is also generally suggested in the patent that openings are provided at opposed sides of the container, each communicating with a different space. However, there is no suggestion in the patent as to how such a multi-spaced container is manufactured. While the patent does disclose in schematic fashion the steps employed to manufacture a pouch, the completed pouch or container has a fin-type seal formed at the center of one side thereof and such an approach would not allow for the manufacture of a multi-space pouch having central access openings on opposed sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,269 is directed to a container with a re-sealable sealing device consisting of a paper of foil blank and a sealing flap which can be produced by die cutting. A pressure sensitive adhesive is used to make the sealing flap of the container resealable. Die cut tear prevention holes are used to prevent the sealing flap from tearing away from the container. There is no teaching in this patent of a multi-compartment container or method of making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,470, issued Oct. 14, 1986, discloses a process for producing a re-sealable dispenser-container. This patent was issued to the same inventor as aforereferenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,080 and adds nothing insofar as disclosure of a multi-compartment pouch or dispenser-container and manufacture thereof is concerned. The remarks provided above with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,080 are equally applicable to U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,470.